<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nightly Visit by pain_somnia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27888499">Nightly Visit</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pain_somnia/pseuds/pain_somnia'>pain_somnia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blank Period AU, Canon Compliant, F/M, Soft Uchiha Sasuke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:08:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,060</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27888499</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pain_somnia/pseuds/pain_somnia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hidden under soft sheets, having even softer discussion, a take on Sasuke visiting Sakura in the middle of the night. Blank Period AU</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>242</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Nightly Visit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello! This was a requested fic that I am posting a month later than it was shared with the requestor. It is a canon compliant fic that fits into my blank period AU series that I haven't posted here yet but I will eventually. I hope you all enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It wasn’t until she felt an arm wrap around her waist that she realized that someone else was in the same room as her. Sakura was in between sleeping and waking up, her body much too relaxed when her room was being invaded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The body pulling her closer was impossibly warm and there was the slight hint of woodsmoke and the smell of familiar sandalwood and peppermint essential oil.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Couldn’t sleep?” She murmured, words smothered by the way her cheek was pressed against her pillow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was out for a walk,” Sasuke’s voice was low and husky right by her ear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sakura snorted and let him turn her body so that her forehead was pressed to his collarbone. She wrapped her leg over his hip and slipped his leg between her thighs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Easy. Moving against each other was becoming so easy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At times it felt like it should have been more difficult, more fumbling to click together. Sakura would catch herself with those thoughts and tried to chase them away by chastising herself. They had years apart to make up for, why make it more difficult by forcing issues where they didn’t belong?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It still amazed her how much he trusted her—how he would seek her out and allow himself to be so vulnerable in her presence.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sasuke shifted down in the bed so that he and Sakura were eye level, his nose barely touching hers. His expression soft, eyes hooded with exhaustion.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you thinking about?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sakura huffed lightly, her lips turning up into a soft smile. She was a horrible liar and wouldn’t be able to avoid the question. It was better to be honest, especially when the subject of her thoughts was right before her and looking as soft and adorable as her flower patterned bed sheets.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sasuke exhaled a laugh through his nose, his lips turning up into a crooked and lazy grin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are unbelievably cheesy, you know that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am adorable, thank you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sasuke rolled his eyes, but the smile never left his face. “You’re ridiculous is what you are. How do you find it so easy to say things like that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How do </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> find it so easy to keep breaking into my bedroom in my </span>
  <em>
    <span>parents’ house</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sasuke scoffed, shifting under the covers so that he somehow looked even more comfortable than before.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s a civilian home, it’s pretty easy. And this is only the second time.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you going to make this a habit?” Sakura curled closer to him so that her fist laid against his chest, rubbing her legs against his.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sasuke didn’t answer, instead choosing to take hold of her chin and bring her face to his so that he could press a languid kiss upon her mouth. Their mouths molded slow and sleepily against each other, lasting only a brief moment. Sasuke pulled away and rested his forehead against hers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> be a habit?” Sakura murmured in the space between their faces. Sasuke exhaled another quiet laugh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You make it seem like I don’t kiss you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Doesn’t mean I don’t want more,” her voice quieted even more than it already was. She lightly traced the line of Sasuke’s jaw, feeling the barely there stubble. She circled her fingertips against the hairs. Maybe one day it wouldn’t bring her such awe that Sasuke had to shave.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She thought she would have gotten used to it in the time between the end of the fourth war and his departure, but the feeling never quite left. Especially now that she had a more tactile relationship with the stubble he grew.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll shave later,” he muttered against her lips, shifting so that he was hovering over her, braced on what was left of his left arm and the forearm of his right. His hand tangled in her hair, fingers wrapping rose gold strands around them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sakura snorted, almost too loud for the dark of her bedroom. It was so easy, so easy. Touching and talking under the covers. Easy conversation flowing as they wove their limbs together, pressing their bodies against each other as if to melt into one being.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sasuke sighed contently into her mouth, hand sliding down her side to grasp her knee and wrap it around him as he rocked against her. The tips of his fingers flirted with the hem of her shorts, slipping under the fabric every now and then as he stroked her thigh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was so perfect like this—making soft happy sounds. Sakura would keep him like this forever if she could. She sighed as he pressed a kiss to her temple when her hands slid under his shirt and up his back. Her blunt nails dragged down his shoulder blades, not enough to hurt, but just enough pressure to have him leaning into her touch and grinding his hips harder against hers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sasuke winced as her mattress creaked a little more loudly at a particularly hard thrust that had Sakura arching her back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My bed is so much better for this.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t believe you’re complaining right now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, it is.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I seriously can’t believe you’re complaining while you’re dry fucking me right now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sasuke paused in his movements and looked down at her, brows drawn down in confusion.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You nagged at me the other day about a missing pen while I </span>
  <em>
    <span>fingered</span>
  </em>
  <span> you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You have any idea how hard it is to find a pen that writes </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> well?” Sakura whined. “I loved that pen.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sasuke chuckled, hiding his face in the crook of her neck to muffle the sound. Sakura tightened her thighs around his hips, enjoying the feeling of his breath against her neck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is it normal to talk so much during sex?” Sakura’s face scrunched up in thought.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Since when have we been normal?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sasuke looked down at her with such a serious expression that she couldn’t help but burst into a peal of giggles. It was a genuine question and with the way their relationship was it made sense. It made her heart ache a bit, but there was something warm mixed in that dull feeling.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Because they were here, in this moment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And this isn’t sex yet.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sakura hummed against his mouth as Sasuke picked up from where he had left off. He had almost succeeded in thoroughly distracting her when he palmed one of her breasts when his words finally clicked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sasuke-kun! My parents are literally down the hall,” she hissed as he sucked on the upper swell of her breast peeking from the collar of her tank top. “You are risking my mother potentially </span>
  <em>
    <span>murdering</span>
  </em>
  <span> you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As much as her parents seemed to like Sasuke, Sakura wasn’t going to risk incurring the wrath of her very traditional mother finding her in bed with a man she wasn’t married to yet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sasuke huffed, laying his cheek against her chest and nuzzling his face. He looked up at her with hooded eyes and sleep rumpled hair. He was so unfair sometimes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stop doing that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stop what?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stop acting cute.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a scoff, Sasuke laid more of his weight on top of her. He muttered something against her sternum that sounded a lot like “I’m not cute.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We both know that’s not true.” Sakura carded her fingers through his hair, causing him to sigh and melt against her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I just wanted to sleep.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It shouldn’t have been allowed for Sakura to be Sasuke’s primary care physician. She had tried to convince him that Ino would be professional and respectful—had hoped she was familiar enough of a person to him for him to drop his guard—but he hadn’t been compliant.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ino had slapped his folder on her desk and had raised a single, perfectly arched eyebrow at her and crossed her arms in front of her chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“He’s </span>
  </em>
  <span>your </span>
  <em>
    <span>problem.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was more than aware of his issues with sleep since arriving back in Konoha. More often than not, he would curl up on her office couch and nap during his free time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Part of the problem was that marriage had turned Naruto into a morning person. Sasuke would attempt to catch some sleep, only to be woken up by loud banging on his front door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was even worse when Naruto decided to demonstrate that he finally learned how to properly pick a lock. He had almost walked in on something both she and Sasuke were keeping private as they explored the feelings they could finally focus on.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When they were genin and small, Sakura hadn’t realized that Sasuke wasn’t a morning person. He was always the first one to arrive at meeting locations and being a naturally quiet person hid the fact that he was exhausted. He had always pushed his body in order to reach his goals.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But here he was without goals that required all of his focus and drive to be at the intensity that he was used to having. This was a Sasuke finally at rest and yet he was struggling to do so properly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pressing a kiss to the top of his head, Sakura nudged Sasuke until he released his hold on her and raised himself up so that she had room to move. Gently, she guided him to lie back down on the bed and sat on her knees between his parted legs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s still a little hard, huh?” She asked him, massaging his calves.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, yeah. We were rubbing against━”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s not what I meant, Sasuke-kun!” Sakura slapped his knee, cheeks burning. If it weren’t for the clearly amused look in his eye, she wouldn’t have caught the fact that he was only teasing her. “You know what I meant.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The amused glint dimmed to a lowlight. He shifted his gaze away from her, staring at her wall, a wrinkle forming between his brows.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sasuke had come home months ago and had settled back into living in the village. He had settled</span>
  <em>
    <span> physically</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but emotionally he seemed to still be standing at the gate. His time in the hospital and the weeks leading up to his departure for his journey had settled some unease he had about Konoha, but there was still so much that he was conflicted over.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It didn’t help that the councillors that had presided with Danzo were still active. Two years was not enough time for some wounds to heal.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I did want to come back,” Sasuke insisted. He still refused to look at her, choosing to continue to stare at the wall. Sakura continued to rub her hand along his calf in soothing motions. It could be counted as a victory that he hadn’t tensed up or made a move to leave.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m glad you did.” Sakura worried at her lower lip, gliding her teeth over it, scraping against the smooth surface.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am too.” Sasuke’s tone was firm. He sat up, wiping his hand down his face with a sigh. “None of the other shit has anything to do with you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You keep saying that, but it doesn’t stop me from wanting to help you with it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You shouldn’t have to.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s a want, Sasuke-kun.” Sakura pulled his hand away from his face and held it between her own hands. She rubbed her thumbs along the lines of his palms. “There are no feelings of obligation.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t want to involve you in the bad shit in my life,” he muttered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You can’t keep protecting me from it.” Sakura shifted on her bed so she was sitting with Sasuke’s legs in her lap. She stroked down the muscle of his calf to his ankle. She cradled it in her hands, rolling it. “If we want this relationship to keep working, I can’t have you in halves just because you think I’m not supposed to be exposed to anything regarding stuff from your past. You do want this relationship to work, right Sasuke-kun?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sasuke sighed, folding forward to lay his head on her shoulder. “More than you know.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Frowning, Sakura moved her fingers to his foot, massaging the soles. He was always saying things like that regarding his feelings for her and their relationship. Usually he looked at her with a soft appreciation, a fondness, when she moved with him as if they were extensions of each other. And then there were times like this when he tossed out words that had her insides furl in confusion. What did he mean exactly?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then help me understand.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lifting his head off of her shoulder, Sasuke reached for her hand and pulled it away from his foot. He slid his fingers in the spaces between her own, slow and purposeful as if to ensure that he touched every surface of skin offered before he hit the grooves.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t sleep, but that’s fine because I’m here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Simple. Easy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sasuke leaned in closer so that his nose rubbed against the side of hers. His lips barely brushed against hers. She felt his next words with every movement.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Touching isn’t enough, but it’s all I can do to help alleviate that feeling.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then touch all you want,” Sakura murmured back, slipping her arms around his shoulders, hooking them behind his neck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The softest touches always ended up all consuming. It was truly never enough with Sasuke, a simple truth that always left Sakura’s cheeks hot and her stomach airy. He pressed into her, fingers splayed against her skin, spreading as far apart as possible as if he was trying to cover as much of her surface as possible.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was selfish, but sometimes Sakura wondered how it would have been if he still had his other hand. How much more of her could he hold onto? They still had the prosthetic limb, but Sasuke kept refusing it, eyes turning frosty the last time she had suggested it when he had been frustrated with their fumbling around and adjusting. It was as if the suggestion of something that wasn’t him touching her in such a way had insulted him to his very bones.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sakura dragged her hand down the front of his chest and further, snaking her hand under his shirt. She traced the ridges of his abdominals and felt him clench underneath the pads of her fingers. Sasuke groaned, low in the back of his throat and Sakura chased the sound by teasing the fine hairs that trailed down from his navel.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sasuke sighed happily into her mouth when his hand slipped under the waistband of her shorts and he gripped her hip. His fingers released their hold and continued to travel down and gripped a buttock.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Giggling at his unabashed enjoyment, Sakura pushed gently against his shoulders and guided him to lay on his back again. He slid his hand up her back to try and bring her down with him, but she fought back against his hold. With furrowed brows, he looked up at her in confusion.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She drummed her fingers along the waistband of his sleep pants and tugged on it. “I’m going to make you relax.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I need to━”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nope!” Sakura chirped, shaking her head. She palmed him over his pants, rubbing her hand over his length. “Not today. My bed’s too creaky for that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sakura,” Sasuke frowned at her, “What are you up to?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, you always━you </span>
  <em>
    <span>know</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Sakura cleared her throat,”I figured I could do it too.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wow.” Sakura raised a brow at him, biting her lip to keep from laughing. “That really took out your ability to form sentences, huh?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shut up.” Sasuke averted his gaze, cheeks reddening under the low moon light streaking through her bedroom window.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So lift your hips up,” Sakura instructed him. He scoffed but did as she had asked and she helped him drag his pants down enough to release his cock. It slapped against his stomach and Sakura couldn’t help the snort she released.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why does that always make you laugh?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s funny!” Once her giggles subsided, she stuck her middle and index fingers into her mouth, laving them with her tongue. The first time she had tried to stroke Sasuke’s cock, she had gone in dry and had learned instantly what a terrible decision that had been.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She loved to watch him as she worked her hands over him. Her heart ached as she watched him fall into an unguarded state. The blissed out glaze in his eyes and the way he bit down on his lower lip were all products of a very much deserved state of being.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sakura settled herself between his thighs, her thumb rubbing along the slit of his head and gathering some precum to assist in the glide of her hand. She laid her elbows on top of his thighs and made herself comfortable. “Let me know if I can do something better.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Experimentally, Sakura began at the base and flattened her tongue against his member and licked up to the head in a slow, measured pace, making sure to add pressure. Reaching the head, she pressed the tip of her tongue into the slit, giving it attention the same way she would when she stroked him with her hand. She made sure to keep a steady fist holding on to his cock so that she could hold him properly in her mouth when she encased her lips around the head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was no way she was doing a proper job. Bobbing her head up and down, and sucking in her cheeks was putting a lot of stress on her jaw, but she would gladly continue for much longer. Sasuke’s fingers had sunk into her hair and little moans would slip past gritted teeth while his hips slightly thrust upwards. He seemed to enjoy it when she focused on his head, but didn’t like it when she reached to fondle his sac.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sakura sucked in her cheeks even tighter and Sasuke’s hold on her hair turned painful. She flinched, squeaking around his cock in her mouth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shit! Sorry.” Sasuke loosened his hold on her, but sat up and smoothed his fingers through her hair to guide her off of him. “It’s probably best that you stop. I don’t want to end up cunming in your mouth.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sakura frowned, pursing her lips. “Was that good enough for you to cum? It wasn’t even that long.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sasuke rolled his eyes and tugged on her arm, pulling her forward so that she would crawl up his body. Knowing what he wanted, Sakura shimmied out of her shorts, tugging her panties down with them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When she was done removing her bottoms, Sakura settled next to Sasuke in her bed. He had already turned so that they could curl towards each other. As soon as she was situated on the bed, Sasuke peppered kisses to her face and trailed them down her neck and to her exposed collarbone. He kissed back up her neck until he reached her mouth and leaned in to press a kiss there, when Sakura leaned back. Eyes wide, he cocked his head at her in confusion.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sakura looked away bashfully. “I just had your penis in my mouth.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah. It was </span>
  <em>
    <span>my</span>
  </em>
  <span> penis. I’ll live.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And with that he molded his lips with her, dragging out a moan from her when he slipped his tongue in her mouth. He coaxed a louder moan from her when he squeezed one of her small breasts, thumbing the nipple over her tank top.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shh, keep it down,” he teased her, slipping his fingers in between her thighs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>You</span>
  </em>
  <span> keep it down.” She whined low in the back of her throat as he stroked her wet folds. Just as always, she got worked up from making Sasuke feel good.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sakura shifted to give Sasuke more room to work with, as he dipped his fingers in between her folds and thumbed her clit. Sinking a finger into her, Sasuke pumped slowly, working his finger to accommodate for a second one. She bucked against his hands when he finally was able to pick up the pace.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sakura pressed her face to his chest, muffling her moans into the fabric of his nightshirt. Blindly, she trailed her hands down his abdomen and further south until she could wrap her fingers around his shaft. She could feel Sasuke’s breath hitch when his chest moved against her cheek.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In tandem, they both worked on stroking each other, pressing sloppy kisses anywhere they could reach.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m gonna cum soon,” Sasuke spoke against her temple. He punctuated the word </span>
  <em>
    <span>cum</span>
  </em>
  <span> with a curl of his fingers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Reluctantly, Sakura stopped pumping her fist and pulled Sasuke’s hand away from her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why did you—?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shhh…” Sakura pushed back on his shoulder so that he laid back down and swung her leg over his hips to straddle him. With one hand on his chest to anchor her, she used the other one to guide him into her aching core.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Quickly, Sasuke grabbed the back of her neck and dragged her to his mouth so that he could swallow her satisfied moan as she sank down on his cock, stretching herself pleasantly. She laid flat against him, exchanging kisses while he was seated inside of her..</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Just feeling full of him was pleasurable enough, but she wanted more━especially for Sasuke. Slowly, she lifted her hips and dragged them down, grinding against him. He hummed against her mouth, his hand sliding up her thigh and to her hip to steady her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The mattress creaked and his hold on her hip tightened, making her stop.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not too fast,” he warned her, voice hoarse from the restraint.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We should have done this on the floor,” Sakura giggled. She moved slowly again, taking him in deep and the sliding back up, but never hurrying her movements. From underneath her, Sasuke thrust slowly to match her movements, adjusting whenever a hint of a creak from below them would squeak.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was slow going but soon enough, Sasuke groaned, holding her down as hot spurts filled her up from below. His grip on her hip relaxed after a final shudder, and his head lolled against her pillows. Brushing his hair away from his face, Sakura pressed a kiss to his forehead, removing his cock from inside of ehr with the act.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait. You didn’t━”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s fine,” Sakura insisted, grabbing the box of tissues from her nightstand and handing them to him to clean up. “You’ll just owe me an extra one next time.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sasuke was cute when he pouted, but she knew he would only get annoyed if she pointed it out. She kissed him again and grabbed the soiled tissues from his hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She pulled her shorts back on and tossed her panties into her laundry hamper. “I’m going to the bathroom.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay,” Sasuke murmured, tucking himself back into his pants.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sakura used the restroom and took a quick shower. It wasn’t odd for her to wash up in the early hours of the morning. She was part of a family of morning people and her parents were used to her using the shower before anyone else could stumble into the bathroom.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shuffling back to her room, a fluffy towel wrapped around her body, she had expected Sasuke to still be awake. Instead, he was curled up under her covers, finally having fallen asleep. Wanting to join him, she grabbed the first nightgown she could find in her dresser and slipped it over her head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sakura had a knee on her bed when he thought that her mother might try and seek her out when she woke up niggled at her mind. She locked her bedroom door and carefully slunk back under her sheets, making sure not to jostle Sasuke awake.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sasuke sighed in his sleep, leaning into her body, cool from the shower. Smiling softly to herself, Sakura brushed his hair away from his face, taking in the soft features of his rested face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They never did finish having the conversation about how he still wasn’t settling well in Konoha, but it could wait for another day as long as Sasuke could get some sleep. Sakura was sure this wasn’t going to be his last time sneaking away to her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sakura curled into him, wrapping her leg around his hip. They still needed to talk, but for now she would provide for him the safety of sleep.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>